Lugar Nenhum
by Sweet-Lemmon
Summary: Eu acho que você não pertence REALMENTE ao nosso mundo. Você sabe, o mundo mágico. É Gina estava certa Hermione não pertencia ao Mundo Bruxo. De fato, ela não pertencia a lugar Nenhum. HHr
1. Chapter 1

**LUGAR NENHUM**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não é meu.

NA: Okay, aqui está uma nova fic. Não, eu não estou abandonando Almas Partidas...

Ah! Só um aviso: A Gina não é muito _legal _aqui. Então, se você gosta dela..._sorry._

**Capítulo 1/ Prólogo**

_A Toca_

_22 de dezembro de 1997_

Hermione estava na cozinha da Toca conversando com Gina.

"Honestamente, Gina. Eu não entendo o quê há de tão interessante no Quadribol."

Gina deu-lhe um olhar exasperado.

"Quadribol é o esporte _dos bruxos_, Hermione. É nosso maior entretenimento. Você não compreende porque você é Nascida Trouxa. Você não foi criada em nosso mundo como minha família nem tem pais bruxos como Harry."

Hermione quis dizer algo, mas resolveu ficar quieta.

"Você é uma garota muito inteligente, Hermione," Gina continuou, "realmente inteligente mas, veja bem, não me entenda mal, eu penso que você não pertence REALMENTE ao nosso mundo. Você sabe, _o mundo mágico._ Quadribol é somente uma coisa. Por exemplo, o FALE. Todo mundo sabe que é uma idéia _realmente _estúpida; que nunca dará certo, mas você insiste com isso! E também tem o lance com a sua aparência...Eu não estou dizendo que você é feia. Não! Mas olha para o seu cabelo! É simplesmente horrível! Qualquer bruxa que tivesse um cabelo igual ao seu usaria uma poção, feitiço, sei lá para melhorar _isso. _Por que você acho que o Rony começou a namorar a Lilá? É por que ela é uma bruxa _de verdade. _E o harry, bem, o Harry não se importa realmente..."

Hermione a olhou em choque.

Hermione estava em choque.

"Oh, Não! Ele i_mporta-se _com você, naturalmente! Rony também. Mas eles sabem que você pensa somente sobre seus estudos. Eles já aceitaram o fato de que você não é uma pessoas muito divertida."

Hermione não podia agüentar mais. Ela estava a ponto de dizer alguma coisa quando Harry e Rony entraram na cozinha e chamaram Gina para jogar Quadribol.

Eles nem notaram a presença dela.

Sozinha na cozinha, Hermione começou a pensar que TALVEZ Gina estivesse certa.

Não, não talvez. Gina ESTAVA certa.

Hermione Granger, não pertencia ao mundo mágico, bruxo.

De fato, ela não pertencia à lugar nenhum.

Estava sozinha.

Completamente, totalmente _sozinha_!

Ela não tinha um lar _real _nem tampouco amigos _reais_.

Se Gina tivesse dito aquelas palavras há dois anos atrás, Hermione poderia dizer que a ruivinha estava louca, mas agora...

Gina estava certa.

Ela tinha o ano passado para provar.

O ano passado! Foi no ano passado que ela percebeu o quão sozinha ela era.

No ano passado, até mesmo um _maldito _livro fora mais importante do quê ela.

Lutando contra as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, Hermione deixou cozinha e foi para o quarto.

Ela recolheu todas suas coisas e escreveu uma pequena nota a Senhora Weasley.

E depois de um longo suspiro, ela Disaparatou.

É, Hermione Granger não pertencia àquele mundo.

* * *

E aí? O quê vocês acharam? Ah, e com o tempo os capítulos vão ficar maiores... 


	2. A boa amiga

**Lugar Nenhum**

**Capítulo 02: A boa Amiga**

Gina Weasley estava feliz. Estava realmente muito feliz. Tinha tido um dia muito agradável. Ela riu, jogou Quidditch e o mais importante tinha passado todo seu dia com Harry. Oh, Harry! Como o amava! Okay, okay...Eles não estavam namorando mais... Mas isso mudaria. É, isso mudaria!

Para dizer a verdade, no começo das aulas, ela ficou um pouco apreensiva em relação 'a Hermione. Especialmente quando esta disse não à Rony quando ele a convidou para sair.

_Droga pensou_ Gina. E tudo se tornou ainda mais difícil quando Rony começou a namorar Luna! E por causa disto (e de outras coisas que Gina não sabia) Harry e Hermione tornaram-se ainda mais íntimos.

Foi então que Gina decidiu _agir._ Gina não estava mais "amando" Harry. Não! Agora, ela era apenas a boa amiga. Apesar de tudo, com o Rony namorando Luna e Hermione com a mania de estudar e aa atribulações como Monitora-Chefe quem faria companhia 'a Harry? Ela, naturalmente. Apesar de tudo, ela era uma amiga realmente boa e muito mais interessante do que Hermione. Com tempo, Harry se esqueceria da chatinha Nascida-Trouxa.

Sim, tudo estava maravilhoso e naquela tarde... o bate-papo agradável com Hermione tinha sido melhor ainda!

Harry, Gina, Rony, Luna, os gêmeos, Carlinhos, conta e Fleur estavam no quintal, rindo e falando quando Fred observou que Hermione não estava lá com então.

-Hei, você viu a Hermione?- Ele perguntou.

-Oh, não! Que tipo de amigo sou eu?!! Só agora eu me dei conta de que ela não está aqui!-disse Harry, uma pouco sem graça - você a viu, Gina? Você dois estavam conversando na cozinha, certo?

Com um sorriso forçado, Gina respondeu:

-Oh, sim! Ela tava falando sobre o NIEMs! Você sabe como ela é! _Somente _estudos! Nenhum divertimento! Escola sempre em primeiro lugar, amigos em segundo!"

Harry quis discordar, ele sabia que não era verdade. Okay, mês passado hermione tinha andado um pouco estranha, mas mesmo assim!E ele e Rony sabiam muito bem que Hermione morreria por ele. E isso realmente quase aconteceu quando o último Horcrux foi destruído. Entretanto, Gina não sabia sobre aquilo, então Harry resolveu não dizer nada.

**-**Ela disse que queria estudar-Gina disse.

-Pelo amor de Merlin! É feriado de Natal!- Rony exclamou.

Gina estava a ponto de dizer algo quando foi interrompida pela Sra. Weasley. Ela estava muito nervosa, segurando um pedaço de papel.

-O que aconteceu, mãe? É o papai?- Gui perguntou.

Molly Weasley não disse qualquer coisa, somente lhe deu o papel. Ele o pegou e o leu em silencio.

-Oh, Merlin-Foi tudo o que disse.

-O quê? O que é isso? Rony perguntou, pegando o bilhete e lendo em voz alta:

_Querida Sra. Weasley, _

_Muito obrigado pela sua hospitalidade. Você e o Sr. Weasley são sempre muito gentis comigo. Eu nunca me esquecerei._

_Eu sinto muito, mas eu estou sentindo muita saudade dos meus pais e quero ficar com eles._

_Feliz natal_

_Hermione J. Granger _

_22/12/1997_

Harry não podia acreditar. Ela tinha ido embora sem se despedir de ninguém? Sem se despedir _dele?_

-Oh, eu penso que deve estar tudo bem-disse Gina, tentando disfarçar um sorrisinho.

-Como?- Rony gritou-Ela nos deixou e não disse nada! Nós somos os melhores amigos dela!"

-Oh, Rony-disse Gina. -Hermione gosta de ficar com os Trouxas. É a gente dela e-

-No!- Fred interrompeu-você não entende! Isso é sério!_ Ela não pode estar com os pais_!

Luna, Rony, Gina e especialmente Harry olharam para Fred surpresos. Os outros pareciam saber do que Fred estava falando.

-Por que, Fred? _Porque ela _não pode estar com os pais?

-Por que, Harry? Por que os pais dela estão mortos!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
